A little too sp00ky
by McNya
Summary: Comes and goes like a shadow.


Amie couldn't sleep this night, it was eerie and something bad was stirring in her gut. That pain in her stomach, the tingle on her spin, that small portion of sixth sense a human had to tell her that there was danger but she knew otherwise.

"It's just a feeling" she said half-heartedly in to the darkness, her echo sounding darker as if it knew the truth.

She reluctantly shut her eyes but every so often for the next what felt like an eternity she shot up, heart beating so fast she thought it would burst through her sternum. In a cold sweat she looked around her room and reached for her phone. Scanning the room with her dim phone light, each corner and crevice to holding its secrets was being questioned. Nothing was there, just what looked like worried faces of her posters. She felt relieved and satisfied enough to close her eyes but the feeling of being watched was something she couldn't quite sleep off.

Minutes past and her own steady breathing was all she could hear until a small heavy puff of air suddenly left her mouth.

"That wasn't me." She thought suddenly. Her face was composed as if blissfully sleeping but her mind was in turmoil, a state of panic for a moment and her heart went full pelt bashing against her ribs. A few moments past and she had to really find out, she stopped her slow unchanging breathing and heard a disturbing sound.

Her eyes wide she heard breathing, calm. _He's breathing threw his mouth. _She was curtain it was a man, a slight but blood thirsty sound.

"W-why aren't you sleeping?" He sounded tranquil and undisturbed like he had been her Father worried about her not getting enough rest but with a tinge of madness to it. She ignored him, carried on breathing.

"GO to SLEEP"

Despite Amie's want to scream she carried on her lie.

"I SAID"

His had touching her ankle painfully

"GO"

Her eyes widened she knew she has to flee from his claws, his intense grip as if piecing her soul.

"TO"

She rose up from what was going to be her grave but he put her down and the glimmer of his long knife twinkled beautifully on the moonlight through the mall gap in her curtains. This was a dream, some sort or cliché horror movie it had to be. She couldn't scream now, his hand pressed against her mouth, she only had small gasps for breath, a small gap determines her life.

"SLEEP"

He cackled at his jest, his effortless smile, mad but smiling like a kid on a sugar rush. She looked in to the pits of his eyes and saw something familiar, she tried to speak and when he realised she saw he was on ecstasy. She watched a documentary that said how killers love to hear the begs and pleas of victims before they died and the fact he got in to her house meant he had done this thousands of times before.

She built up her courage to speak.

"Jeff?"

His expression changed despite his singed off eyebrows and put the knifes sharp, honed edge to her throat.

"Oh, so you know me".

A cackle of madness after each sentence passing through her like she's already been stabbed. She could feel her cheeks going red.

"For a long time" she responded shyly.

"So you know what I'll do... Good, now be a good girl" his voiced raised and cracking

"GO TO SLEEP" he shouted.

"Wait." the knife stopped, she was spared and only a small amount time.

"I have always wanted to speak to you" she reached for her dim lighted phone and there is was, a one meter long thin pillow of Jeff in an anime form, given reluctantly by her parents at her 14th birthday. She blushed uncontrollable, she was a strawberry by now.

"W-what the fuck is this, little victim" he was in shock and rose to his feet about to leave-

"WAIT JEFF-SENPAI LET ME COME WITH YOU, I CAN KILL. I CAN LOVE YOU. WE CAN BE TOGETHER ME AND YOU. I WANT TO BURN FOR YOU. KILL FOR YOU. YOU'RE EVERYTHING I NEED" She poured all her heart in to that sentence but he dim light had faded half way through and her love had not heard her. Her mad love swiftly exited her room like a shadow. She turned on her light and ran to her parents room to tell them the good news, blood splattered like a portrait, a letter of love. She didn't care, she didn't need them. "JEFF-SENPAI" she howled. "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFF" She never saw her love again.

Jeff had exited that room, it was the 17th house he's been to. The girls are mad.

"Fucking fan girls" he whispered under his breath. He grinned _"They think I'm kawaii."_


End file.
